


vulture bones

by screechfox



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: The End draws near, and Oliver gets a visitor.
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 24
Kudos: 112





	vulture bones

“There aren’t many people left out there,” Jon says to Oliver, balanced on top of the corpse roots like a bird. Oliver didn’t see him arrive, but his role is to witness the deaths of those trapped in this garden, not to keep watch for new arrivals.

“I know.” Things are coming to a close. They always have been.

“Are you worried?” The way Jon tilts his head is birdlike too, all sharp angles and wide eyes. Maybe his god should gift him wings, so he can witness the end of things from up high.

“No,” Oliver replies, calm and blunt. He reaches up to help Jon down from his perch, their corpse-cold fingers linking together. “But you knew that already.”

Jon smiles wryly. It’s a nice smile — once, Oliver might have found him handsome.

“Yes, I suppose I did,” Jon concedes. “I just thought you’d like to say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
